Arkham Asylum
History In 2012, the criminal Bane made headlines again, when he orchestrated another mass release of inmates at the Blackgate Prison and then blew it up, leaving Gotham with a surplus of criminals and nowhere to put them. Stryker's Island took a portion of the burden for a time, but the real relief came when the Wayne Foundation financed an expansion to Arkham Asylum, transforming it from an aging mental health institution into a state of the art prison complex, now partnered with ARGUS. Task Force X is based out of Arkham Asylum due to the facility now belonging to ARGUS. The team was created in Belle Reve, they've just been relocated. The reasons for this move have been explained as being tied to ARGUS' headquarters in New York City, the proximity of the Hall of Justice, the population density of suitable Task Force X recruits housed in Arkham, and having a saturation of crimefighters (particularly the Batman) located in Gotham. Each Patient is assigned a Patient Number, a threat level and treatment ranking. "M" in the Arkham Patient Number stands for metahuman, "XT" stands for extraterrestrial, "S" stands for supernatural, "B" stands for brain, and "J" stands for juvenile. The threat levels are: low, moderate, high and severe. The treatment rankings are: 1-Compliant, 2-Responsive, 3-Ambivalent, 4-Resistant, 5-Defiant and 6-Hostile. Patient can be housed (depending on their condition, status and threat level) in a Trustee Housing, Therapeutic Care Area, General Population Area, Intensive Care Area, Maximum Security Area, Solitary Confinement, Basement and Black Wing. Patients can be temporary housed when waiting for transfer. Besides that Arkham has a research center, a botanical garden, a woodworking shop, a laundry and a computer lab. Arkham Institute In the Earth-2027 continuity the Asylum has been renamed Arkham Institute. Staff * Chairman of the Board of Directors: Quincy Sharp * Board of Directors: Bruce Wayne * Director: Jeremiah Arkham * Warden: Lyle Bolton * Psychiatrists: ** Intake Interviewer: Roy Westerman ** Patient Coordinators: Alyce Sinner, Simon Hurt, Byron Meredith, Chase Meridian, Edgar Cizko, Joan Leland, Mahreen Zaheer, Penelope Young * Medical Researcher: Hugo Strange * Special Agent: Lock-Up * Special Agent: Rick Flag * Security Captain: Aaron Cash * Security Sergeant: Emily Parker * Security Officers: Peter Whang, Phil Cho * Nurse: Kiana Barnes * Other Employees: Bart Wolper, Ruth Adams, Charlie Cavendish, Mike Stone, Frank Boles * Former Employees: ** Nurse: Tammie Westerman ** Head of Research: Jonathan Crane ** Psychiatrist: Harleen Quinzel ** Security Officer: Ann Carver ** Botanist: Pamela Isley ** Medical Intern: Thomas Elliot ** Resident Doctor: Victor Fries ** Steve Dayton ** Directors: Burton, Schumacher Inmates Current Status Trustee Housing * 40331 Kyle, Selina (Catwoman) (On Parole) * 61992 Cobblepot, Oswald (The Penguin) (Released) * 82737 Riley, Peyton (Sugar) (Incarcerated) * 88583 Wesker, Arnold (Ventriloquist) (On Parole) Therapeutic Care Area * 52113 Monroe, Paige (Calendar Girl) (Escaped July 4th, 2017) * 87171-M Kapatelis, Vanessa (Silver Swan) (Incarcerated) General Population Area * 51976 Wu-San, Sandra (Lady Shiva) (Escaped during the League of Assassins breakout) * 60903 Elliot, Thomas (Hush) (Current whereabouts unknown) * 63311 Blake, Thomas (Catman) (Incarcerated) * 65059 Lawton, Floyd (Deadshot) (Part of Task Force X) * 66181-M Isley, Pamela (Poison Ivy) (On Parole) * 71031 White, Warren (Great White Shark) (Released) * 91498 Sutton, Roxanne (Roxy Rocket) (On Parole) Intensive Care Area * 12732 Wilson, Anna (Alice) (Escaped August 13th, 2017) * 48140 Nygma, Edward (The Riddler) (Escaped the Phantom Zone June 26th, 2017) * 51081 Tetch, Jervis (Mad Hatter) (Current whereabouts unknown) * 52184 Lynns, Garfield (Firefly) (Incarcerated) * 61274-M Hester, Kevin (Onomatopoeia) (Escaped after League of Assassins breakout, later caught by Green Arrow and Black Canary July 5th, 2017)VOX Box: What Do You Say? * 61505 Crane, Jonathan (Scarecrow) (Incarcerated) * 66351 Brown, Arthur (Cluemaster) (Incarcerated) * 85386 Sionis, Roman (Black Mask) (Escaped) * 87403 Dent, Harvey (Two-Face) (Escaped) * 92011-M Hudson, Jaina - A (White Rabbit) (Escaped after League of Assassins breakout) * 92012-M Hudson, Jaina - B (White Rabbit) (Escaped after League of Assassins breakout) * 99312 Quinzel, Harleen (Harley Quinn) (Part of Task Force X) Maximum Security Area * 41317 Lacroix, Simon (Komodo) (Escaped during the League of Assassins breakout) * 43112 Merlyn, Malcolm (The Magician) (Escaped during the League of Assassins breakout) * 71232-M al Ghul, Ra’s (Head of the Demon) (Escaped during the League of Assassins breakout) * 71411 al Ghul, Talia (Daughter of the Demon) (Escaped) * 78383 al Ghul, Nyssa (Red Claw) (Escaped during the League of Assassins breakout) * 80122-M Wilson, Slade (Deathstroke) (Escaped) * 81210 Mathis, Mathilda (Dollhouse) (Escaped in March 2017) * 83106 Nguyen, Jade (Cheshire) (Escaped during the League of Assassins breakout) * 87081 Gulong, Mei (Shado) (Escaped during the League of Assassins breakout) * 88417 Knyazev, Anatoli (KGBeast) (Escaped) * 93497 Diaz, Antonio (Bane) (Escaped during the League of Assassins breakout) * 99576 Cain, David (The Swiss) (Escaped during the League of Assassins breakout) * 102513-M Diaz, Larissa (Copperhead) (Currently in the Phantom Zone) Solitary Confinement * 42540 Napier, Jack - ALIAS (Joker) (Currently in the Phantom Zone) * 62097 Chatham, Thomas (Neon) (Incarcerated) * 72003 Doe, Jane (Jane Doe) (Escaped) * 77666 Valentin, Lazlo (Professor Pyg) (Current whereabouts unknown) * 76667 Santo, Gabriel (El Flamingo) (Escaped during the League of Assassins breakout, caught June 4th 2017)VOX Box: Blood Brothers * 89608-J Machin, Lonnie (Anarky) (Incarcerated) * 94101 Dahl, Marian (Baby Doll) (Incarcerated) * 96233 Zsasz, Victor (Mr. Zsasz) (Incarcerated) Basement * 44-S Gold, Cyrus (Solomon Grundy) (Incarcerated) * 58487-M Jones, Rudolph (Parasite) (Escaped January 7th, 2017) * 61298-M Hagen, Matthew (Clayface) (Incarcerated) * 68373-M Fries, Victor (Mr. Freeze) (Incarcerated) * 70400-M Langstrom, R. Kirk (Man-Bat) (Escaped) * 77459-M Sartorius, Alexander (Phosphorus) (Current whereabouts unknown) * 83529-S Mitternacht, Natalia (Nocturna) (Incarcerated) * 84221-M Lincoln, Louise (Killer Frost) (Part of Task Force X) * 88357-M Jones, Waylon (Killer Croc) (Part of Task Force X) Cerebral Correction Containment Center ("Think Tank") * 59252-B Corben, John (Metallo) * 88113-B Schott, Winslow (Toyman) Black Wing * 101222-M Cobb, William (Talon) (Escaped) Temporary Housing * 61957 Snart, Leonard (Captain Cold) (Incarcerated) * 63140 Rory, Michael (Heat Wave) (Incarcerated) * 83536-M Willis, Leslie (Livewire) (Escaped January 7th, 2017) * 87595-S McDougal, Siobhan (Silver Banshee) (Escaped January 7th, 2017) Deceased * 79318 Rigger, Joseph (Firebug)Arkham Files: Firefly Unknown Housing * 11111 Mathis, Barton (Dollmaker) (Escaped in March 2017) * 234026 Walker, Drury (Killer Moth) (Incarcerated) * 60117 Harkness, George (Captain Boomerang) (Part of Task Force X) * 52365 Day, Julian (Calendar Man) (Escaped July 4th, 2017) * 76463 Needham, Eric (Black Spider) (Released) * 126544-M Porter, Grant (The Key) (Escaped, caught July 17th, 2017) * 96669 Doe, John (Underworld) (Escaped August 13th, 2017) * 92005-XT Zazzala (Queen Bee) (Escaped January 7th, 2017) * 81666-S Santana, Chato (El Diablo) (Part of Task Force X) Unknown Status * 52514 Sinclair, Veronica (Roulette) * 66929-M Marius, Orm (Ocean Master) * 97242 Chiles, Christina (Cyber-Cat) * 47585 Crock, Lawrence (Sportsmaster) * 117045-M Lake Samantha (Pyrohowl) * 80111 Wilson, Grant (Jackal)Arkham's High Profile Patient Roster Inmates 2027 Incarcerated (2027) * 12469-M Powers, Derek (Blight) * 22299 Fitz, Patrick (Ratboy) * 24918 Wilson, Carter (Terminal) * 30299-M Unknown (Inque) * 31399 Shreeve, Walter (Shriek) * 38200 Bigelow, Charles (Big Time) * 43589 Billings, Ira (Spellbinder) * 47725-M Watt, William (Willie Watt) * 51013-M Dusk, Davis (Rewire) * 88001 Mercer, Zhora (Rebel One) Others * Kay Challis (Patient, not inmate, 1998 - 1999) Trivia and Notes Trivia * If Case File Photos are found, you should contact Lt. Harvey Bullock of GCPD or Lt. Beni Shiolin of MPD. * One of its employees is a member of the Light. * Kay Challis was brought to Arkham by Steve Dayton after he killed her father.Network Files: Kay Challis 4 Steve discovered many of her personalities. At one point one of personalities, Dr. Harrison, created a cult and took over Arkham.Network Files: Kay Challis 5 * Thanks to Amanda Waller patients can take part in experiments to take off years off their sentence. According to Natalia Mitternacht inmates in the Basement are subjected to experiments against their will.VOX Box: Monster Mash 1 Notes * Previous directors of Arkham are mentioned named "Burton" and "Schumacher". These are nods to directors of Batman movies. * The majority of characters listed under staff were doctors and staff associated with Arkham Asylum. Some of them were villains. ** Jeremiah Arkham, Alyce Sinner, Mahreen Zaheer and Aaron Cash were affiliated with Arkham in the main continuity. ** Quincy Sharp, Frank Boles and Penelope Young come from Batman: Arkham Asylum video game. ** Lyle Bolton and Joan Leland were from Batman: The Animated Series. ** Simon Hurt was the leader of the Black Glove. ** Byron Meredith was a villain called Merrymaker. ** Chase Meridian was from Batman Forever Movie. ** Roy Westerman, Peter Whang, Phil Cho and Emily Parker are original characters. ** Hugo Strange was a psychiatrist in The Batman TV series. ** Bart Wolper was a psychiatrist in Dark Knight Returns. ** Directors Burton and Schumacher are nods to Tim Burton and Joel Schumacher. ** Ruth Adams and Charlie Cavendish were from Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth. ** Mike Stone was employed in Arkham Manor. Links and References * Appearances of Arkham Asylum * Location Gallery: Arkham Asylum * Staff of Arkham Asylum * Inmates of Arkham Asylum Category:Locations